The Balance
by xxoRebel
Summary: Hermione works at the Malfoys.She was raped and her child stolen. But how come Draco's daughter seems like she knows her. Soon, Draco and Hermione fall in love but Draco must tell her he was the one who raped her and caused that unforgivable night. DMxHG
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own it_

* * *

Hermione combed her soft curls as she sat in front of her dresser. Pine wood, polished, her Great Grandmother Heather's. 

She sighed and started for the desk drawer at the lower right-hand corner and pulled out the tin box she loved. The box was tin of course, green with a sliver snake in a circle. Hermione thought it was much too Slytherin, but it was her Great Grandmother's. She opened the box to reveal two very special pictures. The first was her great grandmother Heather. The picture was grey, old, and ripped but you could see the Heather Maria Granger in it.

Heather was blonde, blue-eyed, and perfect in everyway. But if you looked closely, Hermione was a clone in a brunette form. The next picture was a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. On the back of the picture was

_April Iris Winifred Rose Granger_

_Born April 12_

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. That was her baby. And someone killed her.

It was 10 years ago, but Hermione remembered it like yesterday. Someone had raped her in 7th year and she conceived April who was bald and blue-eyed. She didn't know who raped her, but she sure did love April. Then, a week after April's birth Death Eaters came and kiddnapped her baby.

_"Please, don't take my baby!" Hermione pleaded. Lucius laughed._

_"We have to put a stop of this mudblood race so in order to do that we would kill you and your baby. But, since it's more fun, we'll kiddnapp her and when she turns old enough, into my sex slave." he said._

_"NO!" she cried and Draco spoke._

_"No father, let me have the child. I have my uses for it." he smiled under the black cloak and in a second, the Death Eaters where gone._

Now, Voldemort had a big influence on people and no one would let muggleborns work. Hermione was one of the few who was lucky enough to be chosen by a certain pureblood family to work as a servant.

Hermione heard a knock outswide her door and a deep voice, "We are here to bring you to your new job."

"And now, hell begins." Hermione sighed and opened the door.

* * *

**Draco**

"Daddy, can I have a painting?" April asked, blue crystal eyes staring into my grey ones. She made a puppydog pout and my heart melted. My daughter could do anything to me.

"Of course sweetheart," I said and kissed her forehead. She clapped her hands, clearly excited and ran off into the store. I loved April as I loved her mother. Too bad her mother didn't love me.

It was such a mistake. Such a mistake to lock the door behind me and rape Hermione as I always dreamed of since fourth year. She had my child and my father wanted to make her his sex slave. Over my dead body. Now, that my father is dead April is my daught and know one knows who's the mother.

Not even Pansy.

"DADDY!" April called. I rushed over to my little princess.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want this one." she said, her pale finger pointing. Lifting my head, I gaped at the painting. It was a young woman, in her early 20s or so. She was brunette, sitting on a rock near a creek with the forrest behind her. The woman's eyes sparkeled with fire and her lips slightly parted to show she had secrets. Yet, you can sense something sad her the painting. The leaves and her surroundings were grey and black. Only her eyes shone gave color. She reminded me of someone. But who...?

"Daddy," April said and tugged on my shirt.

"Yes, we're absolutly buying it. Just for my little princess!" I said and tickeled April. She was a clone of me. In female form, but happier too. I was the father I never had to her. April would never get the Mark, no matter how much Voldemort threatened to kill her. Better dead than killing.

"Sir, I want to buy this painting." I said to the store owner. It was a muggleshop, so I had to bring muggle money.

"Ah, only $20. No one really liked it, but interesting choice." he said, his eyes spite with laughter.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, the painter was Daniel G., no one knew his last name though. Ol' Dan is a friend of mine and trust me, he's like 96. That woman was wife. She died at an early age after having his son. He doesn't speak about him and Dan says that painting isn't his wife. But it is. But his wife was blonde. ANyway, $20 please." the old man said.Draco handed him his money and while waiting for it to be wrapped, he saw the painting's name:

_The Balance _

* * *

**Hermione**

"Do you know which family I might be working for?" I asked the driver.

"No," he grunted and pulled over for me to see a large gray castle with large 10 feet tall iron gates with pointed spears as the bars. Depressing. I sighed.

"Get out and take your rubbish with you." he snarled and I got out of the car and he drove off, leaving a cloud of dust behind. I tried to calm myself and took out my MagicPhone or MP and called Harry.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Harry, it's me." I said.

"Hermione, did you get a job yet?" he asked, all full of concern.

"Yeah, i don't know who though. I'm in front of the house." I said.

"What does it look like?" he asked.

"Dark and scary. Grey, and the gates are iron spears." I said.

"The Malfoys." Harry said flatly.

"WHAT!?" someone screeched on Hary's side.

"Shut up, Ron! Hermione is working for the Malfoys and you know she needs it-oh shut up. Stop being a git. Well, I wasn't the one fucking Luna last night! Sure, your married but how come i'm not allowed to screw Ginny and you go ahead and fuck Luna so hard she can't fucking move!? Sorry, 'Mione. Ron's having a fit. bye'." he said and hung up. I Stared at the my MP and shut it off and I enter near the gates.

"State your business." someone said. I dropped my bag to see a tall man looking at me behind the gate.

"I'm the new n-n-anny here." I stuttered. The man nodded and opened the gates and led me across the cobbelstone path to the door of heavy oak. The knocker as I call it was a snake with emerald eyes. The man smiled at me before banging on the door.

"Call me Harold." he said and opened the door. I was speechless. It was a large room with a long sage green carpet leading down the hall. Paintings of blonde haired men and women scattered around the room's hall revealing the Malfoy generation. Harod have me a grin and closed the door.

"So this is the new slave?" a female voice asked. I looked at my right were a grandstaircase was. At the top of it stood a lady, her black hair toppeled on top of her head. Her dress was strapless and it stopped at her knees. It was sage green, same as the carpet with a black belt. She had pearls, diamond drop earrings, and a emerald ring on her ringer.Her lipstick was red red rose, eyes black.

"Yes," I said, bowing my head. The lady walked down the steps slowly, taking her time. When she was in front of me, she said "You may look upon me."

"My name is Wendella Raycore, Draco Malfoy's fiance. Our wedding is in April. You are my husband's slave and be careful not to talk back. He doesn't like anyone except that stupid daughter of his, what's her name? June? Well, whatever her name is, your her nanny. Get her away from Draco because I hadn't claimed him in bed yet unlike that woman who gave him that dreadful child. She's a half-blood you know?. Well enough about me. What's your name?" she asked.

"Hermione Granger." I said.

"Good, very good. I like you, not too loud. Not too quiet. Since you have a good impression on me, I will give you my best slave room. It's still a slave room, but it's the nicest. I decorated it myself!" Wendella said giddy.

"Yes, miss.How very generous you are." I said. _Not_

"Now, Up to your room. Quasie will show you. I'll see you at 8 o'clock sharp for dinner." she said and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't own it_

_Thanks to Whitelight72 and Leentje. Yes, Wendella Raycore IS a moron._

* * *

**Hermione**

Quasie turned up to be a small boy. He was thin, and looked like he was starving. Stupid Wendella, she's rich but not even giving anything to her servants.

"Miss," he said. I nodded as he lead me to the hall where he stopped at the portrait.

"Miss, this is where the servants travel. We're not allowed to walk where Master Malfoy does." he said. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Where to we travel, exactly?" I asked. Quasie laughed and pointed to the portrait.

"The portraits are hidden doors with secret passages. It leads to every room in the Manor except Master Malfoy's room. This one leads directly to your room. To let you know I'm here, I'll knock three times." he said and knocked 3 times on the portrait. The portait was labeled: _The Balance_

But how come it looks like me?

* * *

**Draco**

-knock-

"yes?" I called. Wendella, my fiance entered. Ugh. Wendella was Pansy's sister. Draco, oringly engaged to Pansy decided they loved each other- but not lover type. More like brother sister love. Sadly, Voldemort made Draco to engaged to Wendella who was so stupid it made Paris Hilton a role model for younger kids.

"Draaaaaaaacccccccooooooo," she cooed smiling. I made a face.

"Wendy," I said in a fake cheery voice. She was about to kiss me (which i never done with her!) when my dear child saved me. April ran through to the doors.

"DADDY!" she cried and smiled like the sun itself. It brought a real smile to my face when I saw my angel. Wendella pouted as April climbed into my lap, holding her pink doll she loved so much.

"Anya says we must go to Weasly's Joke Shop!" she smiled referring to her doll she named 'Anya'. I kissed her forehead.

"Yes sweetheart, ask Quasie to go with you." I said, Quasie was her friend. She made her eyes water.

"B-b-but I wanted y-y-you to come." she stuttered, faking a pout.

"April Showers, I shall come." I smiled calling her her nickname. Wendella groaned.

"But Drakkie-poo! I prepared a special dinner for US!" she said. I knew what that meant. I was suppoe to sleep with her. EW. I did IT only once...with Hermione.

"Can't Wendy, I'm taking April to Diagon Alley. Bye." I said and stormed out of the room, April by hand.

* * *

Hermione 

Quasie kncoked three times and the portrait opened to see a room. I saw 2 women there, dressed in rags like Cinderella and a milkmaid.

"Quasie!" one girl said, smiling. Her hair was in a long blonde braid, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Miss, this is Mandy and Veronica. They will be your mentors." he smiled. Mandy was the one who had the braid. Her clothes were shabby and brown, but neat. Veronica was blonde, her clothes all stained with food. I guessed Veronica worked in the kitchen.

"Hello, Hermione." Mandy smiled. Veronica shook my hand and smiled. Why hadn't she greeted me? I looked at Quasie who put his finger to his lips. I realized Veronica was mute.

"Hello," I said.

"Anyway, we're going to share a room. You will be the nanny of April, so sometimes you have to sleep in her room. Her wish is your command, but you have the right to say she's not allowed." Mandy said, "I work in April's closet. I have to make sure she has everything organized and all the pink stuff is seperate."

"Veronica works as Mr. Malfoy's personal secretary." Quasie explained. I looked questionly at her clothes stained with food.

"Wendella the Whore slapped her and threw food at her for going into Mr. Malfoy's room. Mr. Malfoy had to stop her." Mandy said angrily. Veronica gave a grumpy expression. I winced the whole 'Mr. Malfoy' thing when i wanted to scream: THAT FUCKING BASTARD RAPED ME!

"Well, this is April's schedule, her clothing thing, and your room when she begins Hogwarts in 2 months." Mandy said, handing me a bunch of paperwork.

"Oh, I need to go back to work. Veronica...Mr. Malfoy wants you. Mandy...April came back from shopping." Quasie said and they all waved good-bye to me. April...

_April's Day_

_1. Wake her up at 5:32 pm_

_2. Dress her for jogging (bring swim suit)_

_3. At 6:04, bring her to excerise room with Mr. Malfoy. _

_4. At 6:45, bring her to locker room to change her into bathing suit. Bring her to indoor pool._

_5. Make sure pool is exactly 68 degrees F._

_6. Let her swim until 7:26, bring her back to locker room and change into another outfit you brought. _

_7. By 7:56, she should be already at the breakfast nook eating with Wendella and Mr. Malfoy. You sit beside her and feed her. You eat too._

_8. After breakfast, bring her to her office/classroom and teach her 30 mintues of every subject. Then, give her homework. By 12:00 she should be done and eating lunch. _

_9. Let her play for awhile or go shopping (your money is limitless)_

_10. Dinner is at 8:00. Dress formally. (gown, black dress, etc.)_

_11. She should be changed and then tucked in tight with warm milk at her side. Make sure the milk is powder milk. Read her a story or tell her one. _

_12. She should be asleep by 11:00. Sleep in the bed next to her, it's white. _

Talk about percise.


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't Own_

* * *

**Draco**

"Sweetie, we hired a nanny for you." I said. April looked at me, pale hair falling over her face.

"Better than that other lady. How long?" she asked.

"All long as you like." I told her. April smiled half heartly.

"Sir," Banjo our driver said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Wendella says that April's new nanny is there." he said, looking at his text message.

"Lead the way." I said.

* * *

**Hermione**

I waited anxiously in the main hall for April to appear...she might...no, she's Draco's child...I don't know...

"You'll get better clothes when April shops with you." Mandy had said and now there I was, in rags waiting for the man that raped me. Life sucks.

"DRACOOOO!" Wendella cooed from the entrance. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes hoping that he wouldn't reconize me. My hair was now flat at my 18th birthday. My skin was now a cream soda color instead of tan. My bust grew and my hieght grew about half n inch.

"What's her name?" a heard a manly voice ask. I fluttered my eyes open to see Wendella, Draco, and a little girl standing.

"Her papers say that her name is too long. We are suppose to call her Andi." Wendella said. Harry made sure my idenity was hidden so he used my middle name.

Hermione Jane Andrea Granger. Andrea: Andi so no one would know.

"You look firmiliar." Draco said, blonde hair falling over his blue grey storm sea eyes. I could've melted right there.

"I have never met you." I said, bowing my head down_. Pshhh yeah right rapist. Yeah I never met you we just grew up together and raped me. Yup, that's it._

"Oh, well this is my daughter April." he said as a little girl came. I almost brust into tears, she looked exactly like my great grandmother Heather. Her blonde hair was straight and her eyes were an ice blue. Her skin was pale moonlight and her lips a lucious bloody red that was pure and natural.

"Hello Nanny Andi, welcome." she said like a broken record, looking at Wendella at the side of her head. I now knew Wendella is really a whore.

"Hello Miss April." I smiled. April smiled, brushed her white hair away and looked at her father.

"Can I shop with Nanny?" she asked. She was really a princess. Draco pulled out 3 credit cards and handed them to her.

"Ok sweetie, do you want to take the white limo?" Draco asked, giving her cheek a kiss.

"Yes, Banjo's the best driver!" she said, excited. He laughed then looked at me square in the eye.

"Don't dare lose my daughter." he said and left, Wendella following behind like a desperate puppy dog.

* * *

**Harry**

I opened the door to the house to here a scream.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Ginny yelled from the kitchen, putting her hands on her hips. Harry smiled and put his coat on the hanger.

"Hello Dear," he smiled. Ginny's face glowed as he kissed her and patted her womb which was now 6 months and very fat.

"Harry, tell that son of yours to stop with the whole Smart-Alec thing and start listening!" she said and waddled back to the kitchen, mumbeling about too much children. It was true. Harry and Ginny waited till she graduated and began dating. The two got jobs first.Harry was a top Auror next to Hermione but she lost her job for being a muggleborn. Ginny was an owner of a salon parlor for young teens. Then when they were 30 they had James. When they were 32 Lily came. 34, Jennifer, 35 was Richard. So Ginny stayed home, watching herself.

"James, respect your mother." Harry said, patting the little boy on his head. James nodded and rolled his eyes like every other ten year old.

* * *

**April**

I took her hand and lead her outside. Hi, I'm April Iris Winifred Rose Malfoy, Heir to he Malfoy Fortune. I'm 10 years old and I never knew my real mother.

"Well, come in." I said to my new nanny and patted the seat next to me.

"So what'sup?" i asked trying to be loose to make sure we were friends.

"Well I just became your nanny," she chuckled. I smiled, she was better than my other nannies. About 3 words: Total Fucking Whores

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

Silence.

"Do you know my mom?" I asked suddenly. She looked shocked.

"Yes, but she died a very long time time ago." she said, avoiding my eyes.

"Oh," I whispered.

"But she told me if I ever found you to say she loved you and wishes you a happy life with your father." she smiled and shifted.

"But how did you kn-" I said when the limo stopped.

"We're here, ladies." Banjo said.

"Thanks Banjo, you know what to do." I said and we both got out.

* * *

**Hermione**

"Ok, where do we go?" I asked. April shrugged and pulled my arm towards a store called 'Zips'.

"This is my favorite store for grown up ladies." she said. I looked around, everything was very teenish.

"Ok, well how much can I spend?" i asked. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten? I'm a _Malfoy_. You can spend _millions_ and I'll still live lavishly." she said, proud.

"Ok, I like this." I said, holding a blue halter up with a white flower print. She smiled then frowned.

"We need white jeans..." she said and snapped her fingers. A sales lady appeared.

"Yes, Miss April?" she asked with a Russian accent.

"White jeans, size..." April said and looked at me.

"Double 0," I said.

"Really? So am I." April said and stood in front of me. We looked the same, except i was taller.

"Ok, bring me nothing ripped, torn, paint splattered, I just want plain." she said to the woman.

"Right this way..." the russian lady said and led us to the pants aisle.

* * *

**Russian Lady's POV**

"These are the plain whtie jeans, if you need anything, I'll be at the counter." I said and walked away when my MagicPhone rang.

"Hello?" I said in my natural French accent.

"Janine," Voldemort said.

"It's here, the picture matches." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Qui, Master." I said.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"She's with the Mistress Le Malfoy." I hissed.

"Ahhhh...I see." he said.

"Master, I think I'll work at Zips for about 4 months to see what happens." I said.

"Ok, Janine." he groaned.

"Merci," I said and hung up.

"Hermione Granger, Get ready for the nightmare of your life." I growled.

* * *

_**VOte PLZ!**_

_**Slytherin:**_

_**Gryffindor:**_

_**Ravenclaw:**_

_**Hufflepuff:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't Own it_

* * *

**Hermione**

"So, wanna go eat now? We've been shopping for the last 5 hours. It's nearly 10 and getting dark." I said, sitting on a park bench. April looked at me.

"Exactly, I want you to see what your going to be taking care of." she said darkly. I pulled out my wand and said a spell that made all the shopping bags shrink and I put all of them in my bag.

"Ok, well I want ice cream." I said, smiling. April clutched my hand tightly and stared up at me, breathing heavily.

"I need...meat..." she said faintly and her eyes seemed dazed. I gulped and looked across the park to see a burger place. I took April's arm and carried her to the burger place. I opened the door which made that annoying bell sound.

"Help?!" I asked quite loudly. A large man came from the kitchen.

"Oh...noooooo...not again!" he said in a French Accent and went to the kitchen and pulled out two jars with red in them. Ew...is that...blood? I shook my head in disgust as he placed some of the _red liquid_ into a silver goblet.

"Ummm, who are you?" I asked, sitting down, with April on my lap.

"Antonio, I deliver food to the Malfoys. It seems that little April is having her time of week." he said.

"Her period?" I asked, baking away. Antonio made a face.

"NO! NO! I meant...well you'll see. Give her this." he said and ran in the kitchen. I took the silver goblet and put it to April's mouth.

"Drink," I said firmly. April opened her eyes and sipped.

"What time is it?" she asked weakly. I looked at my new watch (rolex)

"10:15, why?" I asked. April's eyes jotted open.

"Let's go eat!" she said cheerfully like nothing happened. I stood up.

"K, let's go to some ice cream store. I don't feel like eating a regular meal." I said and held her hand, walking out.

* * *

**Draco**

"Hey, Blaize, was'up?" I asked from my phone.

"Uhh...we need to meet." Blaize said in an unsure voice.

"Yo, Blaizeman, what's wrong?" i asked.

"We.need.to.meet.Draco.Now.somewhere.the.Forbiden.Forest." Blaize said through his teeth.

"ok, bye...gosh: I said, hanging up.

"Veronica!" I called. Veronica came in, dressed neatly and her hair in a bun.

"I'll be out...cancel the meeting with the wedding planner." I smiled. Veronica grinned. I know she hated Wendella as much as I did. She took out her PalmPilot and put a note. She nodded and gave me my dark green jacket, saluted a good-bye.

"hey, Veronica!" I called. She turned, raised eyebrow.

"You're my best friend, right?" i asked. She smiled and nodded walking back in my office.

* * *

**April**

"Nanny Andi...i want a Vanilla Blonde..." i said.

"One Chunky Choco Chocolate and a Vanilla Blonde." she said and the woman handed up our cones.

"Feel a little better?" she asked. I nodded.

_she's so nice...what will she think of me?_

**she'll freak**

_no..._

**yes...Face it, April. You are a FREAK.**

_shut up!_

"April...are you ok?" Nanny asked. I suddenly looked up and licked my ice cream.

"Yes!" i said too fast. "Great," I said under my breath.

'Ummm...what's the time now?" I asked.

"10:56...why?" she asked, eyeing me. I shifted in my seat.

"Nanny, what if i wasn't..._normal_? Would you still like me?" I asked. She thought for a second.

"From what i know of you right now...yes." she answered.

"Nanny, come closer." I said. She leaned over.

"I'm a vampire," I whispered in her ears.

SPLAT!

Chucky Choco Chocolate all over the floor.

* * *

**Veronica**

"You're my best friend, right?" he asked. I smiled and nodded and went inside his office. Draco's been my friend since we were born. My mother was his mother's hair dresser. I was always dragged along to the Manor and i met Draco. I never talked with other people, he seemed to be doing all the talking for both of us. I only talked in private. Later, I became his secretary and sadly that little whore Wendella stepped foot in the house.

RINGGGGGGGGG! I picked it up and clicked my tougne for everyone to know i was there.

"Veronica, It's draco. " he said, panting.

"Yes, sir?" I said quietly.

"Tonight is a full moon and April's transformation is coming. I need her home by 11." he said. I was busy writing this down.

"Of course Drake..." I said, my pen moving across my little notepad.

"Oh, one more thing...what colors do you like?" he asked.

"Blue and silver..." I answered absentmindly.

"Oh... and tell Wendella to take a vacation in Italy for a week. I'll meet her there." he laughed. They always told Wendella that she would meet him there. When she came back, she'll ask where he was. Example:

W: "Sweetheart!"

D: "Hmp?"

W: "Where were you?"

D: Barcelona

W: Too bad...I was in Madrid

"Ok...you'll be in Milano and she'll be in Rome." i said, writing somemore.

"Ok, bye!" I said and hung up. I sat down at my desk and got a ticket for Rome, Italy. Printing it out, a knock came. I pressed a little red button that lets someone in. In came Wendella. She was wearing a short white tennis skirt, aqua blue tube top, and white heels. She had a white visor and a sapphire bracelet.

"Where's Draco?" she whined. I handed her the ticket and she glowed.

"Better pack my bags!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes. She stopped and slapped me across the face.

"Show me any disrespect and you'll be dead. When I marry Draco, I share the house hold. First one fired." she said, pointing at me. I glared. Inside, I knew it could happen, but Draco would just re-hire me. I then pressed the button and pointed towards the glass doors. She sniffed her nose haugtily and sprinted out.

"Thank the heavens," I muttered, dialing my cell.

"Hello?" April answered. I clicked my tounge.

"By 11? I can't tell daddy i can't." she sobbed and hung up. Oh no, what happened?

* * *

**Draco**

"Hey, dude!" I greeted. Blaize just stared at me.

"What?" i asked.

"The Dark Lord needs April." he said.

"Why?" I asked, feeling worry.

"Sacrificial Purposes," Blaise said. _Sacrifical...sacrifice..._

* * *

**_Vote PLZ!_**

_**Slytherin: 1**_

_**Gryffindor:**_

_**Ravenclaw:**_

_**Hufflepuff:**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR VOTING AND REVIEWING!**_

**_don't own_**

* * *

**Hermione**

"Excuse me?" I asked weakly. April bit her lip and I saw her hands shake.

"I'm a vampire..." she said softly, before dissolving into tears. I hugged her and petted her hair. Suddenly, she pushed me away and glared.

"Well?!?" she snapped. I just put a napkin on the ice cream and kept quiet.

"Aren't you gonna SCREAM? OR RUN AWAY? or CALL MY DADDY!?" she screamed. I shook my head no. She put her lips in a little thin line that Draco did when he thought.

"Fine...but come with me." she said firmly. I was led outside, across the street, on the other side of the park, and into a private side that seemed abandoned. It was a dead garden, a dry stone well in the middle. April's MagicPhone rang and she instantly picked up.

"Hello?" she said. A few seconds went by...

"BY 11? I can't tell daddy i can't..." she said and sobbed, hanging up.

"April??" I asked.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed, clutching her hair. Her MagicPhone dropped on the dirt ground, making a thud sound.

"April..." i said again, touching her shoulder. She turned around.

"Oh My God..."

* * *

**Draco**

"What the hell do you mean?!?" I asked, grabbing Blaise's collar. He sighed and looked at me.

"Sorry man, but if you haven't noticed...she's your only kid. You're supposed to have at least one boy. April's a girl, and a smart one. But the Dark Lord is not pleased. We needs a sacrifice for a certain raid. He said it was the biggest one. And since she's the only useless one..." Blaise said, his voice trailing away.

"But April is a BLACKBELT! She can hold her breath for 30 MINTUES! She can read MINDS! For PITY SAKE! HOW IS THAT USELESS!?" i yelled.

"She's a girl..."

"She's the SMARTEST!"

"She's a girl..."

"She's PRETTY, course she has MY LOOKS!"

"Draco, she's a girl. Period." he said flatly.

"What about Bellatrix and my mom?" I asked.

"They were exceptions." Blaise explained.

"What about your daughter?" I asked. Blaise's daughter, Vataliny, 11 was a Death Eater, master in the Dark Arts and ready to attend Hogwarts with April (2 months older).

"The Dark Lord wanted the proper breeding. I had Vataliny with Pansy. You had April with God knows who!" he exclaimed. Draco paled.

"You wanna know who mothered April? WANNA KNOW?" I screamed.

"Sure..." Blaise answered. I leaned to his ear and softly whispered...

"Hermione Jane Granger, Gryffindor Bookworm, Potter's Best Friend." i hissed.

"Oh My God..."

* * *

**Veronica**

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my cheek from that slap. It didn't hurt, but the nails did. Appearently, she doesn't know how to slap.

NAME: Veronica Anne Zabini

AGE: 28

E-MAIL: VAnne(AT)magicalworld(DOT)com

MOTHER: Claudia Zabini

FATHER: UnKnown

SIBLINGS: 0

I clicked SUBMIT button and I joined the site. Suddenly the screen went blank.

Stupid muggle contraptions(sp?) i thought. I turned it on to see it restarted. I groaned with fustration and went back to the site. I couldn't sign in so I went to the search engine.

SEARCH: Zabini

2 PEOPLE

1) Veronica Zabini

2) Blaise Zabini

"Oh My God..."

* * *

MWUAHAHAHA!

**_Vote PLZ!_**

_**Slytherin: 1**_

_**Gryffindor: 3**_

_**Ravenclaw:**_

_**Hufflepuff:**_


	6. Chapter 6

_For all those who reviewed I give each a COOKIE!_

_passes out cookies_

_don't own harry potter._

_Owns Veronica, Mandy, Quasie, April, Vataliny, Deena, and everyone that J.K. Rowling didn't create._

* * *

**Hermione**

April's eyes were blue...but the kind of blue that was just plain creepy. Her mouth had two long sharp fangs hanging there. Her nails were long and black and she looked thristy.

"Nanny Andi...run." she said.

"No, April...NO!" I yelled, trying to get hold of her. April just stepped back, her eyes glistening with danger.

"I need blood." she whispered, looking at my neck with a smile.

"April, FIGHT IT! DON'T!" I said.

"If I don't have blood, I might die." she whimpered and she collasped on the ground. _I am soooo fired._

"April, wake UP!" I said, kicking her side. She didn't move. I picked her up, running franticly(sp?) around the park.

**OTHER SIDE OF THE PARK**

"Hey, Daddy, there's some crazy lady running!" James Sirius Potter said to his father. Harry squinted to see Hermione's brown hair.

"Hermione?" he called out. The girl stopped.

"Harry?"

* * *

**Draco**

"Are you CRAZY!?" Blaise exclaimed, jumping back. Draco's right eye twitched.

"A little..." he smiled. Blaise grabbed his hair and pulled.

"Hermione GRANGER?" he said to himself, pacing around. Draco nodded.

"So, April's a halfblood?" Blaise asked.

"Exactly." Draco smiled. Blaise paused for a moment.

"Ew..." Blaise said suddenly, covering his eyes.

"What?" Draco asked.

"SO you had..._sex_ with Hermione?" he asked. Draco blinked and nodded slowly.

"Is she any good at it?" Blaise smiled.

"Perv," Draco said, playfully shoving him. Blaise smiled.

"KIDDING!" he yelled and took off, running away from the Forbidden Forest. Draco started chasing.

**INSIDE THE CASTLE**

"Hey, Gin, isn't that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini?" Prof. Lovegood, who taught Transfiguration at Hogwarts asked. Ginny looked, putting the highlights samples aside (SHE OWNS A BEAUTY PARLOR CHAP. 3) and looked out the window to see two fully grown men throwing stuff at each other on brooms.

"I think so...anyway, the brown or dark blonde?" Ginny asked.

"I'll go with the dark blonde." she said airily(sp?), waving a hand.

* * *

**Veronica**

"Blaise Zabini?" she thought. Clicking on his profile it said:

NAME: Blaise Richard Zabini

AGE: 28

E-MAIL: BlaizeMan(AT)magicalworld(DOT)com

MOTHER: unknown

FATHER: Angus Zabini (i dont know his real name?)

SIBLINGS: 0

It all fit. We both didn't have siblings, I don't know my father, he doesn't know his mother. we're both 28!

Can Blaise Richard Zabini be my twin, I, Veronica Anne Zabini?

**IN WENDELLA'S ROOM**

"I'll be staying in the muggle hotel, Hilton." Wendella told her friend, Deena. Deena rolled her eyes and flipped her long brown hair.

"The Hilton? Can't you just stay somewhere else? Like...like...like..." Deena said. Wendella sighed.

"I have too...that stupid mute girl...Valerie, Vanessa, whatever her name is booked me in. At least I'll be with Draco." Wendella said, putting a dress in her suitcase.

"Oh, Wendy. I have something to tell you." Deena smiled. Wendella looked her way.

"What?" she snapped. Deena held out her hand to show a big diamond ring.

"I'm engaged." Deena said bluntly. Wendella's jaw dropped.

"TO who?" she hissed.

"Charlie." Deena said, refering to the man she's been dating for 3 years.

"Never met him...and I was supposed to be married first." Wendella growled. The two friends have promised that Wendella would marry before Deena.

"Well the wedding is next month. And seeing as you're not being a really nice friend, you aren't invited. And you can call this friendship over!" Deena yelled and stormed out of the room.

"FINE!" Wendella screamed, slamming the door.

* * *

**Hermione**

"Harry! Please help me!" I said, rushing over. Harry looked at April.

"Mione, what _happened_?" Harry asked, his green eyes widning. James whimpered seeing April in my arms with fangs.

"Tell you later! Is your house around here? I need a bed!" I yelled. Harry closed his eyes.

"Come this way, James we're going home." he said. I turned to see the miniture Harry following us. He looked about 10...same age as April. Harry house was a simple looking muggle house, two floors and blue. It had 6 bedrooms (thanks to Harry's magic) each one for all the kids and Harry and Ginny.

"Ginny! We have a guest!" Harry called.

"MOM! Get down here!" James yelled. Ginny came down.

"You know, Harry you gota tell me these things before-HERMIONE!" the redhead said before hugging me.

"Gin, I'm so happy to see you but I have a little problem on my hands." I said, holding out April, fangs still there.

"Oh my gosh..." Ginny said. Harry came in with a knife.

"Ok, who wants to feed the kid?"

* * *

**No one's POV**

Deena flipped out her MagicPhone and instantly called Charlie. All she got was his answering machine.

"Hey, this is Charlie Weasly! And no, Fred or George you CAN not try that bubblegum thing on me. Leave your message after the beep. BEEEP"

"Charlie, hun. It's Deena. Uhhh what time to I get to meet your family? Bye, sweetie!" she said, putting her MagicPhone back. Deena sighed and walked to the nearest coffe shop..which was a muggle store called Starbucks. All the guys heads turned as Deena came through the door (and some girls). Her long brown hair was a mane of glory. She was wearing a green and white striped tube top, Devi (witch version of Levi) jeans, a white Wucci (Gucci) bag, and heels. Green round Bay Dan (Ray Ban) sunglasses sat on top and her lipstick was the perfect shade of pink.

"Hi, can I just have a Single shot espresso with vanilla, milk, chocolate, and carmel topping made into a frappuchino? Thanks." Deena smiled, passing him muggle money that amounted to American $20(how many pounds that is). The chasier smiled and nodded and gave her change. She sat down by the window, taking her MagicPhone again.

"Pansy, I need you. No...DON"T get Greengrass, you know I hate that bitch. I'm at Starbucks yeah...big news." Deena said and hung up only to have some Italian guy bring her drink.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that." she said sweetly.

"It's ok, you were on your phone while it was called. By the way, I'm John." he smiled. Deena could see he was interested in her and that he wanted a date.

"I'm Deena, I'm just waiting for my friend." she smiled. Just then her MagicPhone rang. John waited as she took it out.

"Hi Deena, it's Charlie." he said.

"Hey, baby. SO when are we meeting your family, we gota tell them about the engagement." Deena said, flashing her ring so John could see, hoping he would see that she was taken.

"I was thinking tomorrow since my little sis and her husband are coming." he said.

"Kay baby, Love you." she said and hung up. John shifted akwardly.

"Ummm, I know your taken and I just came over here cuz my friend dared me." he said, pointing to the corner to see a Ron Weasly. Deena smiled, realizing it was Charlie's brother. Deena stood up, sipping her drink and waltz over. John follwed her.

"Hi Ronnie." she smirked.

"Deena! That was you?" he asked.

"Yuppers, and" she whispered "is he a muggle?" Ron nodded. Deena rolled her eyes to see Pansy coming over.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." she laughed.

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"You'll see!" she said as Pansy's eyes buldged.

"Deena Marie Malfoy (Draco's cousin from Father's side), you are engaged to a Weasly?" she said, shaking her head in disaproval.

"Be quiet, Charlie loves me!" she blushed.

"Well, at least they're pureblooded. That'll make up for the whole traitor thing." Pansy said.

"Ok, time to shop for my wedding dress." Deena smiled before Pansy stopped her.

"You do realize that you'll be related by marriage to...Harry Potter, right?" Pansy whispered.

"I know, but weren't you good friends with him in 7th year?" Deena asked. Pansy turned away.

"That was a LONG time ago." she hissed.

* * *

**Whoa...leme rewind that!**

* * *

"I know, but weren't you _good friends_ with him in 7th year?" Deena asked. Pansy turned away. 

"That was a LONG time ago." she hissed.

**SCARY! Well I didn't get a lot of votes...but that's ok...**

**Anyway. This is an important fact that you need to remember:**

**Sirius said in the 5th book that all pureblood familes were interrelated. JUST REMEMBER!**

**_Vote PLZ!_**

_**Slytherin: 1**_

_**Gryffindor: 3**_

_**Ravenclaw:**_

_**Hufflepuff:**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Don't own!_

* * *

Ginny and Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. Harry looked down at the knife. 

"I'm serious, guys. I had to learn about vampires in Auror training. Kid vamps, they need blood once a week while adults need it once a month. So, anyone one of us ready to pop open a vain?" he asked lightly.

James, Lily, Jennifer, and Richard came downstairs and looked around.

"Mum, what the bloody hell is that?" Jennifer asked.

"Jenny, where did you learn that type of language?" Ginny scolded.

"Uncle Ron taught us more yesterday." Jenny smiled.

"Ok, upstairs, now!" Ginny raised her voice. Richie pouted.

"Who is SHE!?" he asked, pointing to April.

"Someone; go upstairs." she commanded, pointing to thir rooms. The kids hung their heads and sorrowfully marched up.

"Lets go in the dining room, the kids could hear everything we're saying." Harry said. The three took their seats and Harry placed the knife on the table.

"I should be the one." Hermione said.

"Why? I mean we could easily do it." Harry asked.

"Well, I am her nanny. I should be taking care of her."

"But if you do, she'll get used to your blood. With you around her all the time, she'll smell you and want you more." Harry comprimised.

"Harry's right. You sleep in her room, you wake her up, you feed her, etc." Ginny said.

"So I'll do it." Harry said.

"Can't," Hermione stopped, "You work with Malfoy all day. Your scent will be all over him. You guys don't touch, but you sit next to him in the conference room."

"What does Malfoy have to do with this?" Ginny asked. Harry's eyes went to the carpet.

"Mione is working for the Malfoys." Harry whispered. Ginny's eyes blew up.

"WHAT!?" she shrieked. The two shifted uncomfortably.

"You never bothered to tell me?" Ginny growled.

"It never came up." Harry smiled. Ginny pouted and stared at the knife temptingly.

"Gin," Hermione warned. Ginny sighed and pounded her fist on the table.

"Why don't I do it?" she asked.

"It is reasonable." Hermione said. Ginny picked up the knife.

"Let's do it." she said darkly.

* * *

James crept down the stairs right after the adults went away. He saw the girl and looked at her with admiration. 

_April _he thought, _what a lovely name_

He stared at the fangs.

"Kid vamps, they need blood once a week..." his father's voice said. James had a nagging feeling that **he **needed to feed her. A strange aura took over and he hazily walked over and put her wrist to her mouth. April's reflexes caused her to bite, not waking her. James' face twisted with pain, but his soul quickly yielded.

* * *

Ginny walked in the room with the knife, took a glance at the couch and screamed. There was her son, James, lying on the ground with his wrist bloody and a girl sucking on it. 

"JAMES!" Harry yelled. Hermione pulled April away and made sure she was okay. James was alive and surprisingly his wrist closed up. His skin color went to normal and his breathing came back.

"Kay, this is freaky." Ginny said, her hand clutching her chest. Hermione nodded quickly and checked April. Blood was lightly dripping from her mouth and her eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it?" she asked weakly.

"Maybe 11:40 something." Harry shrugged. April's eyes sprung open.

"Did i feed!?" she exclaimed. Hermione patted her and pointed to James.

"He fed me?" April asked. Her eyes glazed over his black flappy hair and cornflower blue eyes. Ginny put her hands on her hips as she moved closer to Harry.

"What I'm asking is : why?" she snapped.

* * *

Ron was puzzeled. No, in fact, he was just plain befuddled. And this was all caused by a girl. Not his wife. But Deena. 

See you later? Tomorrow night!?

Ron was sitting at the table, thinking when Charlie came in, whisting a happy tune.

"What are you so happy about?" he snapped. Charlie's brow pinched.

"Don't you know? My engagement?" he asked. Ron nearly fell to the ground.

"To who!?" he asked.

"Deena Malfoy." Charlie answered and took a piece of trecle tart.

"MALFOY?" Ron yelled, following him in the living room.

"Yeah...Draco's her cousin." Charlie nodded.

"And the whole family is fine with it?" Ron squeaked.

"Well they all met her a few times when we had dinner. But you were too busy with Lavendar in your bedroom to answer my calls!" Charlie rolled his eyes.

"What about her? What's so special!? What if she'd like the rest of her stupid family?" Ron asked, furious. Man, his ears must look like crimson right now.

"She's not. I've been dating her for 3 years. Sure, her friends are in the wrong society and she used to be in Slytherin. But didn't Mum's family belong there too?" Charlie argued.

And that's how everyone found the. Ron and Charlie at each other's throats about a girl.

* * *


End file.
